Believers
by FearlessxforeverxAlways
Summary: Hermione reads Muggles Through the Ages and finds out Dumbledore cast a spell on J. k Rowling to create the amazing book Harry Potter. But did he know it would create something terrible good or bad! A Believer . Oneshot for now Please Review :


The war was finally over and after a couple of weeks with the weaslys Hermione had felt like she needed to find her parents and reverse the memory charm she had placed on them. After explaining to them about the war her parents had understood that she was trying to protect them but had wished they had been told before hand, however Hermione new that would not have been a good idea. After a long discussion they decided they liked the climate in Australia, The house they had bought in a remote beach area and having found that the earned better salaries as dentists.

Hermione had been offered the spare room and went to recover from the days events. She was in bed reading a chapter from Charity Burbage's book Muggle's through the ages which explained all about muggles differences between their life and the wizarding world and how the two are combined.

She was reading the last few pages which explained basic definitions of muggles until she came across the last paragraph.

She read _"There are three different types of muggles one of which know nothing about the magical world, the second being a muggle who has knowledge of our world but hates anything to do with witches and wizards. The other is the rarest of muggles, they are the believers."_

She carried on reading having found something interesting

_Believers are muggles that believe in the magical world. They have read the books of harry potter which were written by Albus Dumbledore and later finished by his brother alberforth.(see page 107). Believers can get past Muggle repelling charms and have an eye for noticing odd things happening around them. But according to research believers are only people who feel like they have no purpose in life left so hence have nothing left to live for. There are very few believers accounted for but those that are found are usually aload into the wizarding world due to the fact the cunfundus charm and memory charms won't work."_

_.507._

_Hermione's could feel herself getting tired her eyes became lost on the page until she slowly fell into an uneasy sleep, the book falling out of her hands. _

..

Hermione awoke suddenly .she had been dreaming about the last year's events. Leaving her parents her and the events that lead up to voldemorts defeat."Hermione "her mother shouted up the stairs" Do you want breakfast". Hermione decided she would have to face them sometime so went downstairs.

It was awkward in the kitchen, no one was talking but it was made easier as her dad had gone to work. Hermione's mum had made eggs and bacon and was serving it onto their plates. "Have you heard from your friends "her mum asked. Hermione looked up pausing to think about the question." No not yet but they will soon enough "said Hermione. She didn't really want to talk at the moment. Everyone had all been through so much. Her friends would write as soon as they had time. She hoped Ron would write to her soon, she missed him, they had hit a turning point in their relationship when they were forced to show their feelings when they didn't know if they were going to die! But she still didn't know where she stood, but she new Ron cared for her which was the main thing.

She had finished her breakfast and didn't really know what to do so left her mother to her household chores. She went back up stairs and undecided whether she was going to make this her permanent home. She decided to go back to the book she was reading the night before.

She opened the book and decided to turn to page 107.

It read

_**Magical percussions that come into contact with none magical persons**_

_She read down the list of items and found what she was looking for._

"_Items owned by a magical person are usually not allowed to be in muggle percussion however there are a few things that are aloud if they are not dangerous to muggles. They will be viewed by __International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy before being given to any muggle, if anyone leaves anything with a muggle on purpose they will take action on that wizard or witch and they will be prosecuted. __ One example are books written about harry potter the muggle way by Albus Dumbledore and later on his brother Alberforth. The idea was then given to a muggle J.k Rowling over the years who then thought she wrote the books to sell to muggles._

_But the downside with this is that muggles get so obsessed with our world that a rare few become what we believe to be believers.(see page 502).for more detail"_

. 107.

Hermione thought how stupid it was to put so much effort into ensuring the wizarding world is kept secret and for the ministry to let Dumbledore do this "how on earth..." she thought on and on thinking about how many secrets Dumbledore kept. She was wondering whether to tell harry when there was a tap on the window. It was pig, Ron's owl...

I wonder what news it will bring...


End file.
